5 minutos
by Shihiro-san
Summary: One shot (18)


El teléfono vibró imperceptiblemente en su bolsillo. Sólo una vez. Lo suficiente como para de pronto su pulso se descontrolara por completo. Sin siquiera verlo, sabía de que se trataba. Sintió como su cara se incendiaba mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios. Maldición.

 **\- Chicas...o-olvidé algo en los vestidores-** dijo lo más tranquila que pudo a sus amigas, que se dieron vuelta para observarla.

 **\- Oh esta bien, te esperaremos-** dijo Mina con una sonrisa radiante mientras tomaba el brazo invisible de Tooru.

 **\- No! no...no es necesario...vayan ustedes-** respondió Ochako nerviosamente, ante la mirada contrariada de sus amigas. **\- Además...no quiero que se pierdan el programa de entrevistas a héroes...-**

 **-Woo es cierto!-** chillo entusiasmada Tooru- **hoy irá Miruko samaaaa!-**

Ochako rió con nerviosismo, y mientras se despedía de sus amigas con la mano, se dio la media vuelta y apuró el paso hacia la academia. El teléfono volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo, y mientras lo tomaba (mirando de reojo que nadie estuviera observándola), leyó el primer mensaje.

 _"En 5 minutos donde siempre"_

Mierda. Ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos. Corrió hacia los sitios de entrenamientos. La luminaria de la calle comenzaba a encenderse a medida que iba corriendo. Saludó a un par de compañeros de otras clases mientras daba la vuelta y se adentraba a los bosques del campus. La oscuridad creciente no hacía mas que resaltar lo lúgubre del bosque a esas horas la noche. Mientras caminaba un poco mas despacio, mirando sobre su hombro, leyó el segundo mensaje.

 _"Estas en problemas"_

Sintió una punzada en el estomago. Mierda. Se había demorado demasiado. Volvió a apurar el paso y mientras sorteaba un par de arbustos espinosos, de pronto lo vió. Aquella cancha olvidaba, llena de malas hierbas que se mecían tranquilamente con el frio aire nocturno. Se detuvo un momento y mientras su corazón golpeaba dentro de su pecho, observó en el fondo, el pequeño edificio que albergaba los antiguos camerinos usados antaño.

Mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire, caminó lentamente hacia el edificio. Podía oir sus pasos apagados por la hierba fresca. Se sentía tan nerviosa como la primera vez que había encontrado ese lugar. Y...

El viento silbó débilmente mientras abría cautelosamente la puerta del silencioso camerino. A diferencia de las otras zonas en el instituto, aquella antigua cancha de entrenamiento no contaba con electricidad.

No pasó ni un segundo dentro del deteriorado edificio, cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe y una fuerza bruta la estampó contra la pared. A pesar de que estaba en absoluta obscuridad, Ochako cerró los ojos. Estaba completamente inmovilizada por un cuerpo mucho más grande y fuerte que ella. La respiración entrecortada dejaba en evidencia lo furioso que se encontraba.

 **\- Te dije 5 minutos...-** susurró en su oído con ira contenida. Ochako pudo sentir el sudor de ese pecho musculoso apegándose a sus senos. Sentía la cara ardiente.

 **\- Yo...me retrase-** susurró débilmente, mientras sentía como aquel cuerpo caliente la aprisionaba más contra la pared. Su corazón latía desbocado **\- las chicas...-**

 **\- Estas en problemas...cara redonda...-** murmuró Bakugou mientras unía sus labios con los de ella.

Sus labios ansiosos devoraron los de ella. Dulces, tiernos, esponjosos. Mierda. Era todo adicción para él. La chica dejó escapar un suspiro cuando la lengua de él se adentró y se encontró con la de ella.

Maldición que la deseaba. Demasiado. La necesitaba ahora.

Con una ansiedad brutal, levantó la polera de entrenamiento de la chica y apretó sus dedos en el contorno esponjoso de sus senos desnudos. Su piel era tan suave que su pantalón apenas podía contener su erección. Sintió un pequeño estremecimiento de satisfacción al hacerlo. Ochako dejó escapar un leve gemido y hundió los dedos contra su musculosa espalda. También lo deseaba...

De pronto, el aire era insuficiente.

Se separó unos segundos de ella y la observó en la penumbra de esa fea habitación. La luz lejana de las luminarias de la calle apenas aclaraban la estancia, pero era lo suficiente como para que el joven explosivo pudiera observar con nitidez el rostro de la chica. Sus ojos redondos y cafés lo observaban confundida.

Eso le daba rabia. Era demasiado adorable.

 **\- ¿Sucede algo?...-** susurró la castaña al ver que Bakugou desviaba la mirada de su rostro y se alejaba un poco de ella. De pronto sintió miedo de que el chico se fuera.

Bakugou no dejó que siguiera hablando. Mierda...si ella descubría que...

Volvió a estamparla contra la pared, mientras la besaba furiosamente. Su mano ruda buscó ansiosamente sus senos, redondos, suaves, perfumados, mientras que con la mano libre, acariciaba su intimidad. La chica gimió cuando el rubio ceniza presionó su zona prohibida. Ochako llevó la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire. Las mejillas incendiadas por el placer.

Katsuki presionó nuevamente la palma de su mano en aquella estrecha zona que tanto ansiaba, sintiendo la humedad mezclada con el calor recorrer sus dedos. La chica separó un poco las piernas y Bakugou vislumbró el permiso que ella le daba. Rápidamente, bajó el buzo deportivo de Ochako, dejando su piel blanca y suave, libre para él. La volteó y dió una cachetada en el trasero.

Ochako no se quejó, solo lo miró por sobre el hombro. Expectante y con los ojos castaños incendiados. Bakugou tragó saliva y la agarro del pelo.

 **\- ¿Lo quieres?...-** susurró amenazantemente a su oido, mientras con su otra mano, bajaba su ropa interior y liberaba su miembro duro y lo frotaba entre las nalgas de la chica.

Ochako asintió ante la pregunta, incapaz de hablar.

 **\- Te pregunte...-** susurró nuevamente, esta vez mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. La sintió estremecerse bajo él. **\- si lo quieres...-**

Ochako aguantó un quejido mientras sentía como el miembro de Bakugou se frotaba lentamente en su húmeda entrada. Mierda, lo deseaba tanto que le dolía. Necesitaba que él pronto...o si no...

 **\- s-si...-** susurró, presionando su trasero contra la caliente verga del chico, incitándolo.

Aquel susurro le hizo incendiar las venas. Algo dentro de él explotó en euforia. Tomó su miembro nuevamente y con impaciencia se hundió dentro la chica, dejando escapar un hondo quejido de alivio.

No había notado cuanto necesitaba sentir aquella tierna carne rodeando su miembro. La castaña se aferró a la pared mientras aguantaba un quejido. Aquel dolor mezclado con placer.

Bakugou no pudo seguir conteniéndose, y mientras era arrasado por una furiosa excitación, comenzó a embestirla con firmeza. La tomó de las caderas con ambas manos mientras sentía su miembro ensancharse dentro de aquella deliciosa intimidad.

Ochako se tapó la boca con una mano, intentando que sus quejidos no se escucharan. Se sentía llena por dentro. Su calor corporal aumentaba exponencialmente con cada embestida.

 **\- Maldición...mierda...-** se quejaba el chico, sintiendo hervir la sangre de sus venas. La agarró del cabello y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos cafés, nublados de placer y su boca entre abierta solo le dieron más energía para seguir haciéndola suya.

Se separó por unos segundos de ella y la giró hacia a él. La beso en los labios, nuevamente, sintiendo las manos de ella quitarle la polera empapada en sudor. Su sudorosa piel se estremeció ante el cambio de temperatura, haciendo reír levemente a Ochako.

 **\- Así que te de risa eh...-**

Bakugou volvió a besarla. La tomó de ambos muslos y la subió a sus caderas, penetrándola sin aviso, apoyándola contra la pared. La chica gimió al sentirlo dentro tan de improviso y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo ninguna palabra.

En esa posición, Bakugou tenia mejor acceso a aquellos redondos senos que tanto le gustaban.

 **\- Quitatela -** ordenó mientras hundía profundamente su verga en el interior de la chica. Podía sentir la liquida excitación mojar su ingle.

Ochako obedeció. A duras penas, se quitó la polera y el corpiño. El viento helado que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta la hizo sentir escalofríos. Pero eso pronto se desvaneció de su mente, en el momento que sintió unos dientes morder ansiosamente la punta de su pezón. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, mareada de tanta excitación. ¿Como era posible que alguien como Bakugou la hiciera sentir así...de bien?

Bakugou volvió a su ritmo de embestidas, mientras de vez en cuando lamia los redondos senos de la chica de la gravedad. Mierda. Los suspiros se acrecentaban.

Ochako enredo los dedos en el cabello rubio del chico y acarició su cuello. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndolo. Todo de él. El olor de su piel, el pulso de su cuerpo, el sudor recorriendo su espalda.

Lo dulce que realmente era. Eso la hizo sentir una extraña emoción interior, porque se dio cuenta que quizás era la única que podía ver eso dentro de él...aquella dulzura que mostraba solo cuando la besaba.

De pronto, sintió a Bakugou tensarse. Abrió los ojos y sus ojos carmesíes la observaban en la penumbra. Su corazón se incendió. El joven dejo escapar un quejido y lamió con fuerza uno de sus pezones. Las embestidas se estaban volviendo mas intensas a cada segundo. La temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a aumentar. Sus pulsaciones se volvían locas.

Un extraño escalofrio se instalo en su vientre.

 **\- B-Bakugou...-** gimió la chica de la gravedad cerrando los ojos. Lo sentía venir.

El rubio ceniza, que ya la conocía, aumento el ritmo de penetración. Succiono con mas fuerza los delicados senos. El cuerpo de la chica no aguantó más y se tensó, su espalda se arqueó mientras sus labios se abrían en busca de aire. El orgasmo había llegado de golpe, dejándola privada de sus sentidos, sintiendo una deliciosa electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

A Bakugou esa parte le encantaba. Sintió en su verga, las contracciones de la intimidad de la castaña. Lo llenó de euforia. Segundos mas tarde, sentía su propio cuerpo tensarse de placer, liberando su semilla en la húmeda cavidad femenina.

Bakugou apoyo la frente en el hombro desnudo de Uraraka. Ambos en silencio, aun unidos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ochako acarició el cabello desordenado del chico, que aun respiraba con dificultad.

Lentamente, el joven explosivo ayudó a Ochako a ponerse de pie, que trastabilló al tocar el suelo.

- **Estoy bien-** susurró la chica, un poco avergonzada, pero soltando una leve risita.

En silencio, ambos comenzaron a buscar su ropa y a vestirse, como habían hecho tantas otras veces antes. Uraraka miró sobre el hombro a Bakugou, que se encontraba de espaldas arreglando su polera. Sintió su corazón fundirse cuando el se giró para verla.

- **Que-**

- **Nada...yo solo...-**

¿Que podía decir que no arruinara lo que tenían en ese momento? Se mordió el labio inferior, insegura. ¿"me gustas"? ¿"te quiero"? ¿"salgamos juntos"? por alguna razón cualquiera de esas opciones parecían ridículas de decir a alguien como Bakugou. Suspiró, dándose por vencida.

- **Será mejor que nos vallamos-** Musitó el chico, colocándose su poleron y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ochako asintió en silencio, decepcionada.

Pero entonces, Bakugou se detuvo a pasos de la puerta y sin mirarla, extendió su mano hacia atrás. Uraraka observó aquella mano que hace unos minutos había estado recorriendo su cuerpo y se sonrojó. El chico no decía nada, pero ella pudo notar un leve temblor en sus hombros. Estaba nervioso.

Sintiendo su corazón ensancharse de un nuevo y cálido sentimiento, Uraraka tomó su mano y ambos salieron del edificio.

La noche los recibió cubierta de miles de estrellas. Un viento frío les alborotó el cabello mientras caminaban juntos, alejándose de aquel escondite que sólo ellos conocian.

- **No vuelvas a hacerme esperar-** musitó Katsuki, mientras llegaban a la salida del bosque y se adentraban a los caminos concurridos del campus. Ochako sintió como la mano de él se tensaba con la suya al notar como los otros chicos de la UA se volteaban a verlos boquiabiertos y comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos.

 **-Nunca más-** susurró ella, apretando su mano aun mas fuerte. Bakugou, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo, curvo los labios en una sonrisa soberbia **.**


End file.
